


Master, I Love U!

by Gu_Tango



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Tango/pseuds/Gu_Tango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mabari VS Fenris against Hawke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master, I Love U!

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Old fanfic re-post.  
> 2\. At first i wanted to write a Anders(Justice)/Fenris but this plot popped up in my mind while i was having breakfast with my landlord's dog around my feet.

Title : Master, I love U!  
  
  
By : GuTango  
  
Pairing : Mabari VS Fenris against Hawke!  
  
  
  
+++++  
  
  
  
It was a fine night. I was sleeping near the fireplace of my lovely master’s huge estate in Kirkwall. Ah… I loved this moment and the warmth from the fireplace…..everything felt right, until….  
  
“I’m home”  
  
That was my master voice! I quickly rose up from where I was lying and ran to the door to see my master entered the estate with his white-haired-elven lover, which always come here with a wounded body. I wagged my tail, welcomed my master home, but seem like he did not pay attention to me much, but the elf. Agrrh! How I hate this elf!  
  
Oh, I am Flyn by the way. I am my master, Ravenn Hawke’s mabari hound. Yea, I am just a dog.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t need Anders to heal you?” asked my master to the elf.   
“I do not need his help to fix me.” Replied the elf, or Fenris which my master called him that.  
“Fenris…”  
“No.”  
I heard my master sighed as he said ‘all right, all right’ before lift the elf up in his arms easily. And as I thought, the elf started wriggle.  
“Let me down, Hawke. I have legs.” said he.  
“Yea, yea, I knew you got legs, but right now both of them are trembling and bleeding!” my master still holding him tightly while walking them up the stairs.   
  
 _Sigh  
Broody_  
  
Fenris turned his head toward me immediately, “I do not brood!”  
“What? I didn’t say anything,” said my master.  
“Not to you, Hawke. The dog”   
“Flyn?”   
“Woof! Woof!” I barked happily when my master turned to look at me, wagged my tail. I did nothing wrong, didn’t I?   
“What did he do?” my master asked the elf with his confusion face and I loved this face of his. It was so cute when he did that!   
“He….” The elf did not know how to [explain](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/820734/) this since only him could understand what I said or think, not my master.   
“Whatever, just ignore my dog and come here already.” With that said, he continued his way to his room with the elf in his arms, not forgetting to asked Orana to bring him clean water, cloth and needle. Then shut his bedroom door.   
  
I ran up the stairs and in front of my master’s bedroom and knock on it with my front paws. They cannot be in there together! Not without me!   
“What is it, boy?” my master opened the door and I quickly rush in before he protested anything, but I knew he would not. He loved me anyway.  
  
“Why he is here?” Fenris frowned, eyed me.  
“Why? Flyn loves following me around and you knew this,” said Ravenn as he started to tug at the elf’s legging, pulled them down.  
  
Even I hate the elf, but I had to admit that he got a nice pair of long legs, with blue lyrium tattoo curving around them. Well, probably the tattoos are all over his body.   
  
There were so many cut on both of the elf legs and some still bleeding.  _Sigh. Such a careless and stupid elf! Knows how to wear chest armor but no armor for legs!_  
  
“It’s none of your business,” replied Fenris to me.  
“Of course it’s my business.” said my master, not knowing that the elf said to me.  
“Sorry, Hawke, but I mean….”  
“I knew you knew how to communicate with Flyn, but right now, just ignore him. He’s just an unharmed dog……ok, sometimes he kills, but he is unharmed in this house.”  
“Woof!” I mean Yea! Then I walked to sit near the bed, take a good look at the elf’s face, directly and smirked (as same as other dogs did). Oh, poor elf. Seem like you never heard this;  _love me, love my dog._  Haha.   
  
There was a knock on the door before it slowly opened and Orana walked in with a barrel of clean water, clean cloth and needle in her hands. “Here, master.”   
“Thanks, Orana.” smiled my master, “can you help me with this too?”  
“Yes, master.” Said Orana as she helping my master to clean and dress the elf’s wounds.  
  
When all done, Orana left the bedroom, leaving us. My master patted the elf’s head softly and kissed him as he said, “it will be all right tomorrow. Now rest.”   
Hmmmm….Noooo way I would accept this! My master was too kind to him! Even I knew that they are lover but I’m still not happy….much.   
I bite Ravenn’s flap, nudging him.  
“What’s it, Flyn?” he asked with a playful smiled on his face. Awww, such a lovely.  
I whimpered as I wagging my tail, still nudging at his flap. Come on, [play](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/820734/) with me, hug me, or anything but to touched that elf.   
I nuzzled my master’s hip and whimpered. My front paws clung on one of his legs and wagged my tail.   
I see the elf shot his glance at me before quickly wrapped his legs around Ravenn’s waist and pulled him down for a kiss. ARHG!! Damn you, ELF! I swore I saw a grimace smiled on his face!  
“Woof! Woof!” I nudged at my master’s legs [again](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/820734/) with my paws, harder this time. I would not lose!   
  
 _Get your paws off him, DOG._    
  
I heard that, elf! I do have ears!  _You back off him first! He’s my MASTER!  
  
Oh, your master, my LOVER._  
  
I growled and yanked my master off the elf by pulling at his robe. He stumbled backward and turned to look at me, “what? Hungry now, boy?”   
Whatever, I wagged my tail [again](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/820734/), tried to gain his attention.   
“Hawke?” the elf frowned as my master bent down to hugged me and lift me up in his arm. Haha,  _you loser, elf!_  
“Just [wait](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/820734/) here, Fenris. I’ll be back later,” said my master as he walked toward the door, still carried me with him.  
  
++++  
  
Ravenn put my down on the carpet floor before walking into the kitchen and back [again](http://www.y-gallery.net/view/820734/) with my food in his hand.  
“Here we go, Flyn. Enjoy your food and be a good boy.” He smiled while settled a meat bowl in front of me. Awww, such a sweet master he is!   
While I enjoyed eating my food, I heard my master’s footsteps backing away farther and farther.  **WAIT**. Farther away!?  
  
I tilted my head up immediately to see my master walking away and up the stairs to his room.  **NO!!**    
  
I quickly ran to my master bedroom to see the door was already shut and locked. I was too late!   
I scratched at the door, barking out loud. Still the door firmly shut. I heard a deep chuckled from the inside, Fenris’s chuckle. After that, all I heard are sounds of clothes being pulled off and moaning. Damnit! My master and that elf were having fun in there together and I was left here, outside!? This was not acceptable!!   
  
Dog is still dog anyway.  
  
That was the last sentence the elf sent to me before covered it with his moaning my master’s name, and I howled out furiously;  
  
 **“ARRRWOOOOOooooo!!!! (NOOOOooooo!!!!)”**  
  
  
  
++ FIN ++


End file.
